


I'll See You Again

by MyVintageMisery



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVintageMisery/pseuds/MyVintageMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentions of the manga's story line.<br/>•THE MAJOR DEATH IS ONLY CHAPTER ONE•<br/>After getting his basics back in Shinginsha, Eren and Armin are road-tripping into the big city, Trost, where Eren is traveling to his new apartment. Eren meets a very attractive man while stuck in traffic and decides to leave Armin and leave with him. But there's one problem for Eren: he can't have sex (even though he's really tempted to).<br/>Will this man (I'm lame I know it's Levi I'm so sorry for sounding lame) pressure him into it, or will he wait for Eren's approval?</p>
<p>~I'll try to update weekly, but don't get your hopes up. I go to a school that tortures students for fun~<br/>First time writer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first attempt at writing so...  
> \- critics are welcomed (as long as you aren't too harsh).  
> -It's unbeta'ed (but I'm open if somebody would like to beta for me) and I tried to not make mistakes (I'm sorry if I did)  
> -I'll continue it if somebody out there actually likes it (I'm negative so sorry)  
> -I typed and posted it on my phone so sorry if it's weird or whatever  
> Sorry it's short! I hope y'all like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~THE MAJOR DEATHS ARE ONLY IN THIS CHAPTER~  
> It's back when Eren gets kidnapped by the Military Police (that's the only part from the manga) and Levi goes to save him. However, he gets shot and then Eren gets shot.  
> •Chapter 2 is the Present•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's my first time at writing! So go easy on me with the comments lol. The beginning might be a little sad, but just hang in there until chapter two!  
> I just wanted to show how they died.  
> So...  
> Enjoy!

My life ended the same day his did. It was expected that one of us would die soon, and we knew the consequences. But still didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.  
It was soon after I was rescued from my kidnappers (not the first time this has happened either). They were the guys working for the Military Police under the charge of some guy named Kenny. Of course, when Levi barged in, weapons drawn, that Kenny just left the day before to go run some "arrand".  
Levi, as always, was breathtaking. With a gun in one hand, he opened the coffin in which they kept me, looking down at me with wide eyes. He had blood on his right cheek- to this day I'm still not sure whose- and a cut on his arm that was starting to drip on me as he stood there. His usually white shirt had vivid red splatters covering it. His cravet was half way on while the other half on the right was hanging on by a couple of threads. Levi's usually neatly parted hair was sticking up as if he just climbed out of his bed.  
He was beautiful.  
The gun in his hand fell to the floor with a loud CHUNK. His silver eyes scanned over me lying still in the coffin.  
"Hey," I whispered to him, and Levi's eyes immediately found mine, "you're late. You said you'll come get me in three days. It's been a week. You know what I had to deal with? Kenny yelling at his goons. Do you know how annoying that is? His voice alone gives me a headache."  
"Shut up you goddamn brat. You know what I had to deal with? Your stupid horseface friend. I see why you don't like him." This earned a chuckle out of me as Levi still studied my body. His eyes were like hard concrete before he nodded. The concrete faded and was replaced by something that made my heart flutter, love. In a softer tone, he asked, "Are you okay?"  
I opened my mouth to answer, but then I heard the worst thing I'll probably ever hear to this day.  
It was Levi's screaming as he fell to the floor. I sat up quickly to peer over the coffin. Kenny- that son of a bitch- stood there, lowering his gun and boring his eyes into Levi's blood that was currently spreading on the wooden floor.  
"Levi!" I climbed out of the coffin to jump down next to him. I landed with a little splash and my knees were instantly stained by the deep red color that was now changing the white to a sickening red.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No! We- I- not- no!"  
Levi's already white skin seemed to pale into a ghostly shade of white. His eyes, that were just filled with that love that made me want to melt, were now clouded over, staring up at the ceiling.  
Red continued to flow out from underneath him. So much more red.  
He wasn't moving.  
"Levi? Levi! Dammit answer me! Levi? Levi!"  
He wasn't moving.  
Wasn't blinking.  
Wasn't twitching.  
Wasn't moving.  
Wasn't breathing.  
"Levi!"  
My eyes watered up. No. This wasn't happening. He was going to move. He was going to blink and twitch and yell and breath. He was not dead. He was not dead.  
He was not dead.  
"Levi!"  
Not dead.  
"Levi!"  
Not dead.  
"Levi!"  
My shoulders shook as tears rolled and fell off my face.  
"Levi!"  
Maybe my body was accepting this.  
"Levi!"  
My hands were shaking as I brushed away a part of his ravenous silk hair.  
"Levi!"  
My nose was running and I wiped it with my sleeve. He would've scolded me for that.  
"Levi!"  
He's so beautiful.  
"Levi..."  
He wasn't dead. He was Levi. Levi who would be mad at all the mess I was making. Levi who would yell at me to shut up already. Levi who would carry me to his bed when I fell asleep on the couch in his office.  
Levi who would kiss me as his way to tell me that he loved me.  
"He's dead, you goddamn brat. Somebody needed to kill that filthy street rat."  
My head shot up to the man who leaned against the threshold of the door.  
He was studying his fucking nails while the man I loved was bleeding out his life source.  
My eyes went back down to Levi. My corporal. My friend. My lover. I closed his eyes with my fingertips, and placed a kiss on both eyelids.  
Then each of his cheeks.  
And then his nose.  
I stopped above his lips. His lips that were now a faded pink. A tear fell on his face and didn't stop moving until it landed in the red underneath.  
"I'll see you in the next life. I love you." I whispered against his lips so softly that I barely even heard my own voice, and gave him a soft kiss.  
His lips were cold but still soft and smooth  
I looked back up to face his murderer, who looked at me with disgust.  
"That was fucking nasty. You little piece of shit."  
I wanted to run at him. To rip him into pieces. To turn into a titan so I could eat him limb from limb. To give him as much pain as physically possible before he died.  
But before I could even stand up to attack, I heard another gun shot rippling through the air.  
And then there was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> Leave a kudos or comment so I know. Thanks!  
> （≧∇≦）


	2. Traffic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet while stuck in traffic.   
> They have the same taste in music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT HATE ME MUSIC LOVERS.  
> I made Armin hate classic rock (which is one of my favorites) so please don't be offended!  
> I literally planned this out yesterday and typed it today. •Instead of doing homework. I tried to be realistic with the reactions and conversations and stuff.   
> •Sorry in advanced for any spelling or grammar errors!  
> Hope y'all like it!

Ah, the end of summer. It's a bummer that school's gonna start again. Like, damn, just yesterday I was back in the dorms when Jean came in there and-

"DANCE! WHOO- HOO! I wanna dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!" Armin nearly screamed. "Come ON, Eren! I KNOW you love BigBang!"

He's right, but I don't give him the satisfaction as we pull up to a red light. We'd just stopped to get some gas, and now we're trying to get back on the freeway. I pulled my arms over my head and stretched, a couple of back muscles popping. We've been sitting in this car- or should I say U-Haul with all of my crap inside- for nearly five hours. Armin drove first, and then at the halfway point we switched.   
Doesn't mean my back is still sore for sitting down for so long.   
I sneak a peek at Armin, who was typing rapidly on his phone. He was probably talking to his girlfriend, or worse.   
My sister, Mikasa.   
She convinced Armin to tag along, saying something about car accidents and kidnappings.   
However, he's failing at his attempt to be my "co-pilot", as he called it. Maybe he'd actually be useful if he wasn't on his phone the whole damn time. It's been making noise the whole way over here.   
I glance over his outfit: a California Republic tank with light green shorts on, accompanied by those goddamn Sperry's and his glasses that were usually considered "nerdy".   
But that was the thing about us, or our whole group of friends, that is. We were all attractive.   
And I'm not trying to sound (too) cocky and arrogant, but it's true. And it just wasn't the clothes either, we've been hit on our whole lives. All twelve of us: me, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Sash, Connie, Annie, Reiner, Bert, Ymir, and Historia. We're all so attractive it's annoying. There's been too many fights, love triangles, betrayals, you name it.   
That's why I left.   
I got tired of it and so after I finished my basics in college, I decided to leave to the big city- Trost. They have many more colleges there and who knows, maybe I'll finally decide on what I want to be for the rest of my life.  
No pressure.   
I turned down the music as the light goes green, and head for the merging lane. 

"Hey how long do we stay on the freeway?" I ask, already cruising down it, trying and (but like Armin's co-piloting) failing to keep the speed limit. 

"Oh crap Eren get off the freeway." He says suddenly. I steal a glance and he's staring at his phone, blue eyes wide with minor shock. 

"Why? We just- oh."  
We pull to a complete stop. In front of us was miles upon miles of cars. Nobody was moving at all. 

"God fu-"

"Eren!"

"-friggin' dammit!" My hands slam against the wheel. We were so close.   
So close! Only a ten minute drive left! 

"Fucking shit man! Ugh!" I groan. Fucking shit. We were in the middle of seven lanes of unmoving cars. Damn. Fuck. Some cars weren't even on anymore! People turned them off to save gas! How long have they been here?!

"Hey unlock the windows so we can roll them down. AC cost gas." Armin says, continuously hitting the "roll down" button. It clicks unlock and his window opens up to the cool, late September breeze. He turns off the AC and then flips through the radio stations, trying to find a station that we'll like.   
I huff and roll down my own window, bending my arm out to use as a pillow and close my eyes. I feel the soft breeze flow through my hair and sigh. The sun was beating down, but it wasn't intense and I was being washed in warm sunlight. At least something good would come out of this.   
I hear Armin's iPhone clicking away, but try to block it out and straining for some music. Until, from the car on my left, I hear something. 

"~ Is this the real life? Is this just a fantasy?~"

No. Fucking. Way.

"~Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality~"

This is NOT. 

"~So open your eyes~"

I opened them. 

"~Look up to the sky and see~"

Instead of the sky, however, I look at the source. 

...

Holy. 

Fucking. 

Shit. 

...

I think I have a fucking boner right now. 

In the car. On my left. Is a fucking BMW black M4 convertible. With the roof down. Blasting one of my favorite songs. 

And that's not why I'm freaking out right now.   
There's a man, oh-my-god-there's-a-man, sitting in THAT car. 

And let me tell you. THAT man, was fucking hotter than hell. 

From where I was sitting in this crappy ass U-Haul, I could see his profile. Narrow eyes, a strong jaw, silky black hair that was parted down the middle. My eyes traveled to his body. He looked small, but he has these long, thin fingers, that were currently gripping the steering wheel with what looked like a death grip. His white sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, with a couple of buttons of the shirt open. Something shiny was poking out from it- a necklace maybe?- and maybe I could squint and see-

"Hey stop staring, Eren! It's creepy." Armin's voice pulled me from my trance. My head whips to glare at him, and I'm met with a smirk. 

"I was NOT staring."

"Yeah you were. Ugh. That rock music is annoying! Why can't he turn it down?"

Oh that's right. My favorite song is playing! 

"~Nothing really matters, to me~"

"Dammit Armin! You made me miss my favorite part! And rock music is NOT annoying, especially the classics!"

Ok that wasn't really true. Was I staring at that man during the entire song? A song that was, like, five minutes long?

"Oh whatEVER! Maybe if you'd stop staring like a creep you wouldn't have missed it! And besides, that song is old and stupid. Move on already. This isn't the 80's."

Oh. Hell. No. 

I grab my CD case (that I've been hiding from Armin) from my driver's door and take out the first CD I have, which was the Beatles Top Hits. And before Armin, realized what I was doing, I popped it into the CD player and press play. 

"~Here come old flattop, he come grooving up slowly~"

"NOT THE FUCKING BEALTES EREN!" Armin yells as I slowly turn up the volume, the man behind me forgotten as in exact revenge. 

"~He got joo-joo eyeball, he one holy roller.   
He got hair down to his knee.  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please~"

"I APOLOGIZE JUST TURN IT DOWN!" Armin yells. Too bad I'm laughing at your misery. Maybe I'm a sadist.   
But maybe not because I do turn it down so it's tolerable and not blaring anymore. I'm holding my stomach as I look at Armin's glare, which only makes me laugh harder.   
Until I see his face go from anger into something else. His eyebrows raise up, eyes wide, and looking behind me. That man was looking at us, or well my back, and chuckling that I could barely hear over the music. I turn to look at him. Our eyes meet and   
oh-my-god. He's looking right at me.   
Be cool, Eren, be cool.   
I look back at Armin, still with the mild shock, turn down the Beatles, and look back at him. 

"Hey." I smirk and lean out the window. He's turned towards me and wow he's fucking beautiful. He's looking at me with an unreadable expression, but then I see his eyes. A sharp grey color that reflects amusement. 

"Nice taste." Wow his voice is deep and smooth and sexy and-

"Ha yeah thanks. You too by the way." I smirk and openly check him out. He just rolls his eyes at me and looks ahead. The cars start moving, abet slowly, but moving. Eren moves the car, but glances over at the man. Whatever caused the traffic jam was clearing up and we were now moving at about 10 MPH.  
I'm not about to lose him yet. 

"Where are you going?" I ask, before I realize how desperate I sound.   
Well.   
I REALLY don't wanna loose him...

"Down this lane." I hear him reply, and glance back at him smirking at me. 

"Ha. Funny. No seriously. I've got nothing to do. I just moved into town. Why don't you show me around?"

"EREN!"  
Oops.   
I look back at Armin, fixing me with his best death glare. 

"You are NOT-"

"Oh relax. I know him."

"Oh?" I hear from behind me. Crap. He heard. Think, think, think, think. Bingo!

I turn to look back at the man. "Yeah, you don't remember me? You were my sub last year in Algebra 2. I'm kind of hurt. You said my eyes were unforgettable."  
Crap what the hell am I doing. I hear Armin's gasp behind me and the man in front has his eyebrows raised. I wait for my rejection and-

"That's right. You're that stupid brat that wanted to stay for tutorials."

...  
Ohmygodhesgoingalongwithit!

"Haha yeah. I remember that."  
Jesus Christ he's eyeing me with those grey eyes and-

"Come on. Pull over to the emergency lane. I'll show you around. Just take care of that friend of yours. He looks like he's about to have a fucking meltdown."

...Oops. 

Armin is tapping my shoulder a little bit roughly. 

"Earth to fucking Eren." I give him my attention at the sound of my name. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Play it cool, play it cool. "Can't my sub show me around?"

"Eren. If Mikasa finds out-"

"Which she won't."

"She'll kill all of us. You can't go off with some stranger-"

"Not a stranger."

"And I don't want to be killed.-"

"She's not gonna kill you."

"-I got Annie waiting for me back in Shiganshina. I got anime to watch. I got Kpop dramas and M/V to watch. I cannot die-"

"You're not gonna die."

"-And we haven't even made it into the city." He finished. 

"Damn okay Armin you know what? Why can't I? I just got out that relationship with what's-his-face-"

"Jacob."

"-and can't I have a little fun? I'm trying to move on and here's this perfectly willing guy who is pulling over so we can go out to dinner or something. Why can't I? And besides," I start maneuvering my way toward his car, which was already pulled over in the emergency lane  
"-what Mikasa doesn't know, won't hurt her. Just,"

I put the hazards on and park the U-Haul in the lane. I give him my best kicked puppy face, "please let me go, mother dearest?"

I blink. He stares. And stares. And stares.   
And just when I'm about to open my mouth to pressure him again, he sighs. 

"Grab a jacket before you go." He mutters and unbuckles his seatbelt. I unbuckle mine to reach over and give him a hug. He didn't have to do this. He has the power to make me give up, and he's letting me go. I pull back, peck his forehead with a quick kiss as a thanks, and ruffle his hair. 

"Don't touch my hair!" Armin yells and opens his door. I follow his lead and jump out, looking at the car parked behind us. He's standing there with his arms and legs crossed, leading against the hood.   
And my-oh-my does he look good. He's short, like I guessed, but has broad shoulders (the same width as my own), and his white dress shirt was still unbuttoned at the top with the sleeves rolled up. The shirt hugs his arms and torso in all the right places to reveal the muscle underneath. He sees me staring and smirks, which only adds to his attractiveness. Hot damn his eyes are like concrete sidewalks!

And I'm about to leave with this guy. 

I reach back in the truck to grab the zipper hoodie I have in the seat. My shirt rises a little to reveal some skin and I sneak a peek at him.   
His smirk grows and his eyes are trained on my revealed skin. Bingo. I pick up the jacket and pull it out the truck. A quick glance at my outfit makes me hope we don't go anywhere fancy. The faded black skinny jeans (not too tight on the legs, just right so it's baggie but controlled) and old black and white converse, with my favorite Wing of Freedom T-shirt: a fading army green with the logo of the brand (also my favorite brand) on the back. Oh well. I'm nearly jumping with excitement when Armin comes around and stops right in front of me. 

"Don't get raped and remember your promise to your mom."

...

Well that killed my mood,

but I don't let it show. 

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine MOM. Geez. You know the address?" 

"Yeah. Okay. Well. Be safe." He starts to climb back into the truck and slams the door. I turn to the man and smirk. He's so fucking hot and I'm about to go with him. I might not be able to sleep with him, but I can still have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs, if y'all were wondering, are   
> 1\. Fantastic Baby- BigBang (Kpop)  
> 2\. Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen  
> 3\. Come Together- The Beatles
> 
> Leave a kudos and comments plz! (You can be anonymous I don't care just something! It makes my day)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Did you like it?


End file.
